I Live For The Day:Volume One:The Way I Loved You
by livvyloola
Summary: Gossip Girl Crossover! Rachel has just discovered that Eddie is dating her sister, Melissa. However, it is not long before Rachel and Eddie can no longer deny their feelings for each other, but will Melissa's scheming get in their way? GG has the answer!
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

_**Rise and shine sleepy heads!**_

_**College applications aren**__**'**__**t going to get written off themselves and those GCSE**__**'**__**s aren**__**'**__**t going to magically appear with top grades.**_

_**But who cares about exams when you**__**'**__**ve got me? Your one and only source for the secrets, lies and scandals of Waterloo Road!**_

_**A new term **__**always**__** calls for new gossip. And boy, do I have some for you!**_

_**After the trauma and devastation of the fire last term, surely another heart need not be broken**__**…**_

_**xoxo**_

"Rachel? Rachel? Are you okay?"

"Rachel?" Melissa Ryan asked, for what must have been the tenth time. This time she shook Rachel's shoulders with force.

But Rachel couldn't feel anything. Melissa's cries were just a mere mumble in the distance. Her stomach churned uncomfortably and it felt like her heart was about to explode. Her mind wasn't connecting properly either, as she tried to remember what Melissa had just told her.

"_Me__……__ Eddie__……__ my first day__……__ it just sort of happened__……__ moving in together__……__ I know, it__'__s fast__……__ we__'__re just so in love__……"_

Rachel's thoughts were spinning. Melissa and Eddie, Eddie and Melissa, together. Together, together. No it couldn't be true, maybe she had heard wrong.

But Rachel knew she hadn't and she remembered Melissa's face when she had told her. How it beamed as she babbled about how sweet and kind and considerate Eddie was, something only Rachel should be telling people about.

She studied Melissa's face, which was now staring at her with deep concern.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Melissa repeated.

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes I'm fine" she lied.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe Eddie was right, maybe we should have waited longer until we told you…"

Rachel forced a smiled and spoke through gritted teeth.

"No, honestly Melissa, I'm fine. It just came as a bit of a shock, I had no idea"

Melissa bit her lip, unconvinced of Rachel's reply.

Oh, great, so now her sister wanted even _**more**_ reassurance. She was going to have to step it up a notch and say something she really didn't want to.

_**Thanks a lot Melissa.**_

"Honestly, Melissa. I'm happy for you. You and Eddie make a great couple. Congratulations, I'm _**so**_ happy you've found someone new"

"Really?"

_**Oh God, how many more times!**_

"Yes! Really! Now, I'm sorry but I have to go. I have a very important meeting to attend"

As Rachel turned to walk off, back to the comfort of her office, Melissa's hand reached out and grasped hers. Rachel glanced down at their entwined hands before she looked up at Melissa's relieved face.

"Thanks Rachel"

"For what?"

"For being cool about me and Eddie. It means a lot to me"

"No problem. What are big sister's here for, hey?" she awkwardly joked.

Rachel glanced down at their hands once again, before Melissa released her to disappear to her office.

**Of course, there was no meeting.**

---

**Spotted!**

**R. wiping away a lonesome tear from her cheek, whilst rushing away from a rather high-spirited M.**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two;**

Rachel slammed her office door firmly behind her and flopped into her chair. She was now physically shaking as she desperately tried to contain her tears. _Don't you dare come out_, she cried, focusing all her energy on forcing them back into her eyes. She rested her head in her hands and combed her fingers through her hair. _Just calm down_, she thought.

**But how could she?**

She just had to get away, she couldn't stay there any longer with Melissa, knowing that every time she looked at her she would remember how it could have been her. She'd had her chance and she had let it pass by. And all because of some stupid self esteem reason. And now Eddie had moved on, and she would just have to face that.

But with her _sister_? No, it was just too hard to accept.

And what about Melissa?

She wanted to lash out at her sister, shout and scream at her until she left Eddie alone. But, of course, she couldn't do that. She had only just got Melissa back in her life and she wasn't going to let a guy stand in the way of that, not again.

But that couldn't be right, surely? Her sister, Melissa, seriously? And Eddie, Eddie Lawson, her Deputy, her one and only confidant, the one person who had not judged her.

Plus the fact that she was uncontrollably and irrevocably in l-

**No wait.**

She didn't just think that did she? I mean, her and Eddie were just friends, colleagues, and she had stressed to Eddie before that any relationship would be difficult.

But then why was she so opposed to the idea of her sister and Eddie?

Her thoughts puzzled her, as she desperately tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. It was like a jigsaw, where you had happily sat there for hours on end piecing the parts together, until you came to the last piece, but found that it was missing.

Rachel had searched everywhere for that piece and it was only now that she realised that Eddie _was_ the missing piece. Beautiful, sweet, charming Eddie, who had given her so much, yet expected so little of her in return. Even though she had knocked him back on several occasions, he had always come back, fighting by her side, defending her. And she had always expected him to be there, forever and ever, ready to take another bullet for them, for her. Yet she had not batted an eyelid at him, she had just pushed him away, far away.

So far away, that he had come to terms with the constant rejection and moved on. He had waited long enough for her realisation, and now that it had hit her, she was too late.

Nothing could be done now.

So she would have to put on a brave face, act professional and perfectly normal, well as normal as could be expected, as if nothing had changed, as if she didn't feel the way she felt.

**It couldn't be too hard, right?**

**Oh, but you couldn't be more wrong…**

**---**

**Oh dear R., didn't anyone tell you that fairytales don't always go the way you planned?**

**xoxo**


End file.
